Captain's Girl
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Phil's seven year old daughter from a one night stand years ago, stows away on the Cornelia Marie, after her mother dumps her off in Dutch Harbor. Phil Harris DEADLIEST CATCH
1. Chapter 1

**Captain's Girl**

Disclaimer- I don't own Phil, his boat or his sons, I don't make any profit off my stories, if you sue me, you'll get nothing, except my care bear collection and wrestling collection, and you'll have to fight me for both.

The Characters portrayed in this story are real, but the story is fiction and has no bearing on the actual people, The story is just a product of my imagination.

I know my wrestling fans will have no interest in this story, but hopefully there are some Deadliest Catch fans out there, I love the show and have been watching since the first season.

* * *

_Phil Harris- Captain of the Cornelia Marie_

_Josh Harris- Phil's oldest son, crew member_

_Jake Harris- Phil's youngest son , crew member_

_Jessie Harris- Seven year old daughter of Phil._

_Summary- Phil's seven year old daughter from a one night stand years ago, stows away on the Cornelia Marie, after her mother dumps her off in Dutch Harbor, Phil who has only seen her once when she was a toddler, is at a loss as what to do with her, since all he has raised is boys, with some help from his sons, Phil tries to finds some common ground for a relationship with her._

* * *

Jessie had stopped crying long ago, as she found the cold sharp wind only froze her tears. Her dark hair was whipped violently by the wind, she shivered and rubbed at the stinging in her blue eyes, eyes like her dads, or so her mother told her.

"_Little brat, you got his eyes, staring at me like you're better than me." Eve would say just before she slapped the girl_

Jessie shook her head, half the time she didn't know what her mother was talking about, she knew her dad sent child support, but she had only met him once, when she was two and she couldn't remember that, she only had one dog eared picture of the two of them from that one visit and she kept it with her all the time.

She only got to see her dad on TV. Deadliest Catch, she watched the shows over and over, just to see him and her two big brothers. She hated them really , she hated him because he didn't give a damn about her, no visits, no letter, no cards, nothing, he just left her with her crazy mother, who used her as a punching bag.

Jessie pulled the light jacket tighter around her, it was no match for the weather here in Dutch Harbor.

Jessie sighed and looked at the boat dock, her mother finally had enough of her or so she said, she had got a flight down here, set her off the small plane she had chartered and told her to make her way down to the docks and find the Cornelia Maria, and tell her dad, it was his turn to take care of her.

Jessie stopped and blew on her fingers, they were numb , she couldn't feel them anymore.

Tears once again pricked her eyes but she held them back, afraid her eyes lashes would freeze together.

She stopped in awe, she had seen the Cornelia Marie on TV, but the site of the big boat before her took her breath away, She would know the turquoise green color anywhere, it was different from the other boats, it stood out, she walked on and found the name in yellow writing, yeah she was at the right boat.

She quickly walked around looking for a way on, she was so cold, her feet and hands were now numb, she finally found a ladder, it was just out of reach, Jessie stated jumping trying to grab it, she reached it but her numb fingers soon slipped and she went tumbling to the dock. Jessie bit back tears, she had been hurt way worse than this before, she refused to cry, she hunched over and blew on her fingers till she could feel them tingling, then she stuck them inside of her shirt, praying they would warm up enough to get her on the boat .

She shivered as the wind whipped about her burning her face and eyes. "You would think the bitch would at least have bought me a coat." She muttered.

In her mother's presence she would never have uttered such a thing, but with her mother gone, she figured she might as well voice her opinions, not like she would get beat for them now.

Finally she could feel her fingers she stood, rubbing her hands on her torn and filthy jeans, she bent at the knees and jumped as high as she could, she gave a little shout of triumph as her fingers caught the cold metal of the ladder.

Jessie pulled as hard as she could and managed to pull her slight body up and manged to get up the ladder, she was tired and she fell over on the deck, she lay there a minute trying to catch her breath.

When she caught her breath she stood and looked around, she spotted the wheelhouse toward the back of the boat, she looked around looking for the pots, used to catch the crab.

Jessie panicked, she just knew it was close to time for start of the Opilio crab season, she had no food, no money, and she would freeze to death if someone didn't show up soon, then again, she wasn't all that sure her dad would keep her, he never showed any interest before, why would he now? Maybe he would kick her off his boat, maybe send her to social services.

She opened the door to the wheelhouse, thrilled it was open, even though it was cold, it was better than it was outside.

Jessie flopped down in the captains chair, where she had seen her dad many times on TV. Maybe she should rethink her plan, she should hide till the boat left harbor, then he would have to let her stay at least till crab season was over, as much as she hated the man, it was better than being on the streets and way better than being in social services.

No one would adopt her, she was too old, she would get stuck in foster care, Jessie sighed and looked down at the long row of cabinets along the wall, looked big enough for her to fit in, when she heard people come aboard she would hide there, until then, she grabbed a coat off a hook and wrapped it around her, she curled up in the captains chair and was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I know the chapters are shorter than what I usually do, but I'm trying to gage interest in this fic, before I get to deep in it, if you read please review, so I'll know if theres a interest in this or not.**

* * *

Josh climbed on board, hoping no one else had arrived yet, he was supposed to be here watching the boat, till everyone else showed up, but Josh like to party, have a good time.

He had been hanging out at the Elbow Room, if his dad found out, he would raise hell, sometimes Josh felt like his dad thought he was still five and not twenty-five, but he knew leaving the boat with no one watching it was stupid, but hell he was going to be out in the Bering sea for the next eight weeks, he might as well have a good time, he went below deck and to his quarters and fell back on his bunk.

Dad would be here tomorrow, they would be loading the pots and take off tomorrow evening, he better get plenty of rest.

The dark haired young man closed his dark eyes and ran his hand over his beard and sighed, it was peaceful with no one else here, his pain in the butt little brother would be here tomorrow, Jake had way more experience than he did, he had been crab fishing for three years, while this was his first year, so the little squirt would try to get away with bossing him around.

* * *

Up in the wheelhouse, Jessie had been woken by the noise, she had looked out from the dark wheelhouse and seen someone go below decks, whoever it was seemed to be staying down there for the night, she sighed and pulled the bulky coat tighter around her, she was freezing, she just wanted to be warm again, her and her mother had always lived in Texas, she wasn't used to this kind of cold.

Jessie just hoped her dad didn't kick her off his boat when he did find her, she knew the Bering sea was terrible, you could die from just being in the water a few minutes, she shivered hoping her dad wouldn't throw her straight in the sea, her imagination was working overtime.

Jessie settled down and went back to sleep.

The blaring of a horn woke her the next morning, she jumped up and looked around, it was early, she had to find a bathroom, the call of nature was strong, she eased open the wheelhouse door and went below deck, she eased by one of the open cabins and saw a dark hair young man sleeping, she knew this was her oldest brother Josh, she shook her head and found the bathroom, taking care of her business she washed her hands and hurried back up to the wheelhouse.

She shut the door and looked out the big front window, crew was beginning to show up, she bent down so they wouldn't see her, she climbed in one of the large cabinets and shut the door, she would not come out till they were far out of Dutch harbor.

* * *

Phil Harris walked in the wheelhouse, where it was beginning to warm up, he had got the heat going in here a little earlier, he sat down and lit a smoke. Ding and Dong as he fondly called his two sons were already arguing. He shook his head, those two drove him crazy sometimes, he ran his hand over his hair, which was growing a little long, his tattooed arm lifted his tenth cup of coffee for the day as he sipped and looked out the window, he frowned when he saw his coat threw on the floor , how did that get there. Phil shrugged and picked it up hanging it back on the hook.

He smiled, they were ready to go. Phil picked up the intercom. "Let get going." He boomed, he got waves from the crew as he took the wheel and pulled out from the harbor, he sat down and smiled, he was ready for a stellar opie season.

* * *

Phil leaned back in his captains chair, they were just starting to drop the first test pots. He sipped coffee and lit another cigarette, at least his boys seemed to be dropping into a routine, he got up and walked out and around to stand on the small space of upper deck and looked out at the Bering sea, he hollered down to Murray about the spacing of the pots and then he went back around to his wheelhouse.

Phil sat down again and leaned back watching his crew work, when he heard a loud noise, he frowned and got up, it came from the wheelhouse.

Phil looked around, hell the wheelhouse wasn't that big, where could it have some from, he walked over to low row of cabinets wondering if something had shifted inside, hell the seas were pretty calm right now, he opened the middle door and his eyes went wide as a kid tumbled out to the floor.

He looked down and realized things had just got worse it was a girl. He jerked the kid up. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jessie looked up at the big man. "Well I'm here to see you."

Phil instantly was on guard, she had a southern accent, he was beginning to get a bad feeling. Phil lifted the girl and plopped her down on his chair and stood there with his arms crossed. "Why the hell are you on my boat."

Jessie was mad, mad he didn't even recognize his own kid. Phil saw the anger on the kids face but he wasn't too pleased himself, plus the fact, she was filthy, her clothes ripped, faded and torn, maybe it was some runaway. "You runaway from home?"

Jessie crossed her arms. "I'm seven years old, I hardly woke up one morning, booked a flight to Alaska and decided to hide in some random boat."

Phil's features tightened with anger, he hated smart mouth kids. "Okay smart mouth, then what are you doing on my boat?" Phil growled at her.

Jessie stuck her hand in her pocket and fingered the worn picture before she pulled it out and tossed it at him. Phil looked confused but that cleared up when he looked at the picture and then looked at the kid in his chair. "Jessie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I'll continue with this.**

* * *

Jessie told herself she must of lost her mind for a moment, because she thought he would hug her, tell her it was good to see her or something, she should have known better. "What the hell you doing here girl?" He asked still holding the picture.

Jessie glared at him. "Eve said it was your turn, she's tired of dealing with your little bastard."

Phil stopped and looked up grabbing her chin in his hand. "Watch your mouth girl."

Jessie jerked her chin loose. "Why you've cussed twice in the last five minutes."

"Dad..." Josh trailed off from the door of the wheelhouse. "Josh get back to work." His father snapped. "We've set the pots, whose this?" Josh said still standing there with the cold air pushing its way in.

But Josh knew without being told, the kid looked just like his dad, she had his eyes, Jessie had been a sore spot between him and his dad for years. Phil had been honest and told his two sons about Jessie, they knew he sent child support every month, but Josh couldn't understand how he could just know he had kid, and not have nothing to do with her, Josh and Phil would fight about it a couple of times a year, when Josh pushed him on it.

Phil looked at his son. "Well shut the damn door, you're freezing her to death."

Josh shut the door and walked over to stand beside his dad. She looked mad that was for sure, and dirty.

Phil looked back at his daughter. "Might as well tell me how you ended up here?"

Jessie was thirsty, hungry, cold and tired, and had a insane need to cry. Josh saw the play of emotions on her face, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Better?" Jessie nodded but kept her head down.

"Eve said she was tired of dealing with me, she chartered a flight and dumped me in Dutch Harbor, she told me to find you and tell you it was your turn, I figured you would dump me off the boat or drown me, so I hid." Jessie said fighting exhaustion, cold and the need to eat.

Josh looked at his dad. "I told you, you should keep in touch with her, you left your kid with a nut case."

"Josh thats enough. Jessie, what's Eve's number?" Phil asked.

Jessie gave him a look. "It wont matter." But she rattled off her mother's cell number anyway.

Phil dialed the number and waited till Eve picked up. "Are you crazy dropping the kid off like that in Dutch Harbor, anything could have happened?"

Eve sighed in the phone. "She got there right, I'm done with that brat, I hate being tied down, I'm finally getting married, and in order for that to happen, she wasn't part of the deal, now its your turn."

"Eve she's a damn girl, what the hell do I know about girls?"

Josh wanted to hit his dad, why was he doing this in front of the kid, she had to feel bad enough her mother not wanting her.

"Phil, she's your problem now, take her to social services or adopt her out, I don't care, now quit bugging me." She said and hung up

Phil slammed the phone down. "Just great." He muttered. He looked at his son. "I guess we'll have to take her back to Dutch Harbor and take her to social services."

Josh set his sister to her feet. "Go wait outside the door there, I'll be along in a minute, we'll get you fed."

Jessie glared at him, but she went and walked out closing the door behind her. Josh turned to look at his dad. "You cant mean that, she's your daughter, she was just dumped by her mother, c'mon dad..."

Phil turned to look out the window. "Josh, I'm on a boat ninety percent of the time, she needs to be in school, I don't know anything about girls, its dangerous out here, this is the last place she needs to be."

Josh walked over to stand beside his dad. "Dad, she's your kid, she needs you, hell she needs us, just let her stay through Opie season, Hell you were seven when you started fishing, I'll help, Jake will help, you know that, I'll find her some school work to do online, it'll keep her busy, don't make a rash decision right now, you'll regret it."

Phil turned to look at his son. "And if I make the same decision after Opie season?"

Josh sighed. "Then I'll take her myself."

Phil laughed. "Oh yeah party boy, I can really see that, you're to busy with women and drinking."

Josh shrugged. "I'll do what I have to, she's family." The young man said and walked out slamming the door.

Phil sighed and sat down, he just hoped his younger son would be more understanding of his reasons.

Josh lead the way down to the galley and hoped the rest of the guys would be a while before they came in. Josh told her to sit at the table and she did, laying her head on the table. Josh fixed her a cup of oodles of noodles and handed it to her, she gulped it down like she hadn't eaten in a while. Josh handed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat down across from her. " Been a while since you ate?"

Jessie shrugged. "A couple of days."

Josh wished he could slap her mother silly, what kind of idiot treated a kid like this?

"Do you have any clothes with you?" He asked.

Jessie fiddled with the handle on the worn coffee mug. "I got a backpack stashed in the wheelhouse inside the cabinet."

"Okay." He took her empty dishes and put them in the sink. "C'mom, I'll get you started on a shower and go get your stuff and bring it back to you."

Jessie was to tired to argue, she had a full belly and just wanted to go to sleep, but a hot shower sounded great, she felt like she would never be warm again.

Josh took her to his and Jake's quarters and showed her how the shower worked. "Okay, you good, I'll just run and get your stuff."

The girl nodded and Josh left. He was going to find his brother and give him a heads up about what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Josh pulled Jake to the side and told him what was going on. Jake was twenty two and baby faced as his big brother liked to call him.

Jake shook his head as he pulled off the cold weather gear they wore to work in and hung it on a hook. "Whats dad going to do?"

"He says he is going to take her back to Dutch Harbor and call Social Services." Josh said clearly angry.

"Look I have to get her clothes, go see if you can talk some sense in the old man." Josh said and headed for the wheelhouse. He walked in and opened the cabinet finding the kids backpack, his dad was staring at the picture.

"Josh, you know how dangerous it is out here, this is no place for a child." Phil said laying the picture down.

"Dad, we just confine her to the wheelhouse or down below, she doesn't have to go on deck." Josh argued.

"Okay, what if we have a storm and the ship goes down, she wouldn't stand a chance." Phil said.

"Dad, there a million reasons why you cant keep her, but one good reason why you can, she's your kid, just like me and Jake, and she needs you, hell she needs all of us, we're her family."

Phil shook his head, he was wasting his breath. "Till the end of Opie season, then she has to go, I'll find her a good home, she needs a mother and a father, not some busted up fisherman, who works all year long, she needs a home, family, school."

Josh just opened the door and left, hopefully the old man would get attached to her and keep her with her family.

Josh made his way down to his quarters and opened the door, he shut the door and sat down to wait for her. He switched on the lights, it was dark, and laid her pack down. The door from the bathroom opened and Jessie came out wrapped in a towel. Jessie grabbed her pack and turned to go back in the bathroom, but Josh's hand on her arm stopped her. "Baby what happened to you?" he asked looking at the myriad of bruises on her shoulders.

Jessie shrugged. "I fall a lot." She lied and pulled away going back in the cramped bathroom.

Josh was stunned that stupid mother of hers had been beating her.

* * *

Jake entered the wheelhouse and walked over to his dad. "Jake before you jump me, I want you to listen, okay."

His younger son nodded and waited. "Jessie is seven, she's a girl, she needs a family, I work all the time, I cant keep her on the boat for months at a time, I can't take proper care of the girl."

Jake looked at his dad. "She's our sister dad, we're not going to just walk away from her, we always thought she should be in our life, your life, we can take care of her, all three of us." His son said quietly.

Phil just shook his head. "You guys are thinking with your hearts not your head."

Jake went to the door. "I'm going to meet my sister."

"Dammit." Phil muttered and rubbed his head, he was getting a world class headache. He had a feeling his head would be hurting a lot worse before he got that kid off his boat.

* * *

Josh looked up when she came out of the bathroom, Josh noted she had on shorts and a t-shirt. "Thats not gonna do here, you'll freeze."

He bent over and grabbed one of his sweatshirts and pulled her over to stand in front of him. "Lift your arms honey." Josh slid the sweatshirt over her head and helped her get her arms in, he rolled the sleeves up. "Well you wont freeze." he said grinning, but she didn't return the smile, he seen her head was drooping and her eyes were heavy.

The door opened and Jake walked in , Jessie looked up recognizing her other brother. Jake smiled at her and shut the door. He sat down beside his brother. "Hey there sweetie, I'm Jake, your nice brother."

Josh rolled his eyes, but Jake managed what no one else had, he got a small smile out of her.

Jake was not quite the tough guy his dad and brother was, he had no trouble hugging his dad and telling him he loved him, Josh on the other hand resigned himself to shaking his dads hand when it was called for.

Jake reached out and pulled the slight girl in his arms hugging her, she was stiff at first but she slowly relaxed in his embrace. Jake frowned she was so damn thin and he could feel her bones. Jake set the girl on his lap. "We''ll make sure you eat good while you're here get some meat on your bones, or you'll freeze out here."

Jessie wasn't used to people hugging on her and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. "She's tired." Josh said looking at her sleepy eyes.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Jake asked.

"Well theres no spare bunks, she can have mine, I'll crash on the floor, not like we get that much sleep anyway." Josh said grinning.

"I'll sleep in the floor." Jessie said, she knew her brothers had to work hard, when they did sleep they shouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

"No, you'll not sleep on the floor." Josh snapped, no sister of his was sleeping on the floor. "Well dad said get a few hours before we drop the next string of pots."

The door suddenly opened and Phil walked in. "Just wanted to know where you stashed her."

Jake looked at his dad. "She'll bunk in here."

Phil nodded. "Jessie, first thing in the morning, get down to the wheelhouse, you boys too, we're going to have a talk." Phil said.

Jake wrapped his arms tighter around his sister. "Sure dad."

Phil just shook his head and left.

"Okay let's get some sleep." Josh said.

Jake flopped on the bottom bunk and pulled his sister in beside him. "Go ahead and take the bunk, she so small she can crash here next to me."

Josh looked down at his sister, she was already sound asleep. Josh climbed on the top bunk, he had a feeling, his dad was going to have news he didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for thr great reviews!**

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart."

Jessie woke to find Josh over her shaking her gently, she sat up yawning. "C'mon and have some breakfast, Murray's cooking , its edible."

Jessie jumped up, wasn't like she was going to be picky. Josh put some socks on her and slipped her ratty looking sneakers on. "Okay let's go." Josh walked her down to the galley and she stopped, suddenly clutching his hand, it was full of people, including Phil.

"It's okay." He said and tugged her in."Guys this is my sister Jessie." None of the guys looked surprised so Josh figured His dad had filled everyone in.

"Hi Jessie. I'm Murray." A tall man said to her.

She mumbled a hello and pressed herself against Josh. Josh wrapped a arm around her and introduced her to Dave and Freddie.

Jake was sitting across from his dad. "Give her here, she needs to eat."

Josh lifted the girl over and Jake settled her beside him, while Josh fixed her a plate of sausage and eggs.

Phil was wondering where his trouble making boys were, they seemed totally focused on taking care of their sister.

Murray noticed to and sent a pointed look at Phil, who just shrugged. The guys sat and chatted while they ate, Josh took Jessie's plate when she was done. "I Can wash the dishes." She volunteered.

Phil nodded, even if she was going to be on the boat just a short time, she could do her part. "Take care of that and then come up to the wheelhouse.

"We'll be dropping a string a pots in a hour."He looked at Josh. "I need you to get started on bait bags. "

Josh nodded and bent down to his sister who was already running the water for dishes. "I'll see you in a bit."

Jessie just nodded and kept up what she was doing.

The guys filed out till it was just her and Phil, but she kept her head turned away from him ,she was angry, she knew he didn't want her. Phil watched her and was surprised she did a decent job of washing the dishes.

"Come sit down." Phil said when she was done. She wiped her hands dry and walked over sitting down.

"While you're on the boat, you'll have chores, I'll make you a list after while."

"Yes master." She sneered, he acted like he had a right to tell her anything, where the hell had he been for the last seven years, she would do her part around here, she didn't need him bossing her around .

Phil leaned forward. "I'm letting you know right now, I don't deal well with smart mouth kids, watch your mouth, or you'll be sorry."

Jessie just glared at him. Phil got up and left and Jessie just sat there, why did he have to be such a jerk.

* * *

Josh came and got her a while later and they made their way up to the wheelhouse. Jake was already there waiting for them.

Phil got up and looked at his three kids. "Jessie is going to stay till opie season is over, Jessie, you are not to go on the deck, under any circumstances, is that clear?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded. "Josh find her some kind of age appropriate lessons to do online, I'll give you a list of chores to do each day, you stay below deck, or the wheelhouse, any sign of bad weather, you hunker down in your quarters, Josh , Jake you're expected to watch after her when your not working, is everybody clear?"

All three nodded. "Good." Phil said. "one more thing, There is no way ,working the way I do, I can keep her, when the season is done I'll find her a home, I'm not going to just dump her anywhere, who knows maybe her mother will come to her senses and come get her."

Josh grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her toward Phil, he turned her around and lifted the sweatshirt. "You would send her back to that bitch, I don't think so."

Phil looked at her bruised back in horror, okay so he realized yesterday, Eve didn't have any mothering instincts , but he never thought she would beat the kid.

Jake stared in disbelief, who would beat on a little kid like that?

Josh let go of her and Phil pulled her shirt down and turned her around. "Eve do that?"

The girl said nothing just stared at the floor. "You guys get back to work."

The boys nodded and left the wheelhouse. "Go sit over there." He pointed to a chair on the other side of the wheelhouse.

Jessie went over and sat down, the seat was right in front of the window and she watched the guys work in fascination, she looked over at Phil and seen he was busy looking a what looked like the navigational maps.

Jessie sighed, she should have know he wouldn't want to keep her, he hadn't been interested before, why would he be now, she was surprised her brothers were being nice, they seemed to want her around, not their opinion mattered, she could see that, maybe when the boat went back into Dutch Harbor, she would just run away, it was better than being dumped in foster care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Over the next week, Jessie adjusted to life on a boat. She took to sleeping while the guys worked, that way when they were done, they could have their bunks, without having to worry about where she was sleeping, she did the chores Phil assigned her, did schoolwork online, in the wheelhouse.

The guys found she made coffee by the pot for the crew and she made a steady beeline day after day running Phil coffee and the energy drinks he loved so much, she kept the galley clean and could even cooked a bit, though Phil had worried about her cooking at first, he saw she could handle it, when the crew would get off a long shift without sleep she always had them some kind of hot meal, be it frozen pizza or scrambled eggs, Jessie was trying hard to get her dad to like her, want to keep her, even though she would never admit it, she acted like she didn't care what he thought.

Her brothers were great though, they doted on her and treated her like a little queen, she had come to love both of them very much, but Phil, he seemed very standoffish with her, never saying more than a few words to her.

Usually she would sit in the wheelhouse and read, Phil was actually surprised at what she chose to read online, none of that kiddy crap, she read things like The Wind in the Willow and the Call of the Wild, if she had trouble with some of the words, she would look up and spell the word and ask him what is was, and when he told her she would go back to reading.

Phil noticed she spent a lot of time reading at online e-books sights, he figured it was good for her, and she always did the chores he gave her, so he said nothing about the large amount of reading she did, he figured it would keep her out of trouble.

He knew she was smart, she would corner Murray or Dave and ask question after question about crabbing, fishing, the boat, she seemed to have a million questions a day, but the two men always answered her questions patiently.

Jessie looked out the front window of the wheelhouse, the sky's had gotten dark and winds were whipping, big waves rolled over the deck of the boat. Jessie looked at her dad. "Is it gonna storm?"

Phil looked up irritated, he was trying to listen to the weather, and they were calling for a arctic storm. "Be quite, I'm busy." Phil snapped, he was trying to plot a a safe course, but they had pots that had been soaking for two days, and they were right in the middle of the approaching storm, he didn't have time for questions.

Jessie jumped up slapping the laptop closed. "You're a asshole." She snapped and ran out of the wheelhouse.

Phil had to resist the urge to go after her and bust her tail, he didn't have time to fool with her temper tantrum, at least once a day she snapped off on him, it pissed him off, but he didn't have time to deal with her.

* * *

Jessie threw herself on Jake's bunk and buried herself under the cover, she knew the guys would have to work through the storm, Phil wanted to get back to Harbor and unload, as their holding tanks were about full, so he could get back and catch more, they would work through the night and pull the pot.

Jessie bit her lip trying to force the tears back, no matter what she did, her dad didn't like her, he as going to give her away.

Jessie liked living on the boat, she liked the sea, she kept hoping that her dad would change his mind, but he just didn't like her no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Jessie woke and rolled over looking at the flashing digital numbers, it was after three in the morning, she got up and went in the bathroom throwing some water on her face and walked down to the galley, she pulled out the rest of the eggs and scrambled them and added cheese to them, then toasted a loaf of bread and made sandwiches and started a pot of coffee.

She heard the guys coming down the cramped hallway. "Hey sunshine." Josh said flopping down at the table. Jessie smiled and put the big plate of sandwiches down.

Jake, Dave and Freddie followed each one grabbing a sandwich and coffee. "Thanks Jessie." Freddie said tousling her hair. "You're welcome. "

"Jessie, Murray is in the wheelhouse with Phil, can you take them some food and coffee?" Dave asked.

The little girl nodded and grabbed the thermos filling it with coffee, and put the lid back on, she wrapped two of the sandwiches and grabbed the thermos and left. Freddie slapped Josh on the back. "It's good having the kid around."

Josh nodded. "I just wish my dad thought so."

Jessie walked in the wheelhouse and set the thermos down and handed the two men sandwiches "Thanks sweetheart." Murray said giving the girl a hug. "You're welcome Murry." She said returning the hug.

Jessie liked the big man, he was always nice to her.

Phil opened the thermos pouring him some coffee, he still had to be up taking the boat back to Dutch Harbor to unload the crabs, it would be a while before he got any sleep. "Jessie, next time you cuss at me, I'm going to bust your tail."

Jessie just glared at him and left. Murray looked at his friend. "Cant you ever give the girl a break?"

Phil held the hot mug between his hands. "Murry she has a smart mouth."

"Yeah she can, but hell you snap at her all the time." Murray said eating his sandwich.

Phil sighed. "Look Murray, she'll be gone soon, you guys are letting her get attached, then she's going to be miserable when she leaves, its better this way."

Murray shook his head. "You worried about her getting attached or you getting attached, buddy?"

Phil didn't answer and Murry just shook his head and turned and left.

Phil sipped his coffee and lit a cigarette. He knew what he was doing, and he was doing what was best for Jessie, whether the guys thought so or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Jessie was mad as she left the wheelhouse, she was tired of trying to please a man that hated her, there was no point.

Mad she walked down to the door that opened onto the deck. She was tired of being cooped up, she didn't figure a stroll around the deck just once would kill her, she needed some fresh air.

She opened the door and realized it was cold, but the fresh air smelled good. It was still storming, the wind was howling and she had second thoughts about coming out.

Unbeknown to her, her brother Josh had stepped out for a smoke, he was standing over by the pots just relaxing a moment before he went to bed. Josh about swallowed his cigarette when he seen his sister walking on the deck. "Jessie!"

Jessie turned and just then a huge wave washed over the deck, the boat pitched and Jessie was knocked over, her small body careening to the side of the boat, she hit the rail and flipped over, Josh ran over as fast as he could, looking over the edge, his heart stopped when he seen her clinging to the rail, Josh grabbed her hands and pulled her over in his arms hugging her tight, she could have died was the only thought in his head, Jessie clung to him scared to death.

There heard the intercom crackle. "Josh get her dried off and send her ass up here!" Jessie shivered at the anger that was apparent in her fathers voice, he was going to kill her. Jessie clung tighter to Josh.

"C'mon, lets get you dry, then you can go deal with dad."

Jessie really didn't want to deal with her dad, she was as scared as she had ever been.

* * *

Jake sat across from Josh as he dried the girl off and gave her some dry clothes."Get changed."

Jessie looked at her oldest brother. "You're mad."

"Damn right I'm mad, you could have died out there,what if I hadn't been out there, you could have been swept off the boat and we would have never known what happened, that was a really stupid thing to do." Josh said frowning at her.

Jessie looked away, she loved Josh very much and him being mad at her just broke her heart.

Jake pulled her close hugging her. "Honey, you just scared us so bad, we love you and the thought of something happening to you, just scares both of us, you have that rule for a reason to keep you safe, dad is not being mean by keeping you off deck."

Jessie had realized that a little to late, she didn't think going on the deck was that big a deal, now she understood why it was.

Jessie took the clothes and went in the bathroom shutting the door.

Jake looked at Josh. "Dad is furious."

"Yeah and he has a right to be, Jessie could have been killed." Josh said clearly overwhelmed at the thought of his sister going overboard.

Jake might have agreed, but he had a tender heart especially where his little sister was concerned.

"I know, its just..well, what do you think he's gonna do?" Jake asked already knowing the answer, just not wanting to think about it.

"What would he have done to me or you, if we fooled around on the boat at that age?" Josh asked.

Jake looked down. "Bust our ass, thats what, but she's a girl..."

"If you think thats going to make any difference to dad, think again, and besides, she's got it coming, she could have died, I bet after dad gets done, she wont go on deck again without written permission." Josh said.

Jake was upset. "I wont let him touch her." Josh sighed and looked at his little brother. "Jake I love her too, but what she did was stupid and reckless , she has to learn, if dad does let her stay, she has to learn to follow the rules or she'll be dead, you know that."

Jake nodded, he just wanted to protect her, he didn't want anyone hurting her, but he also knew that his dad would do what he thought best no matter what he or Josh said.

* * *

Phil was livid, he couldn't believe Jessie had went for a stroll on the deck in the middle of a storm, the fear he felt when he saw he tumble over the edge of the deck, he would remember the sick feeling for the rest of his life. Thats what he didn't want her here in the first place, it was dangerous, anything could happen to her, Relief had course through him when he seen Josh grab her and pull her back on the boat.

Then after the relief, anger, anger that she had deliberately disobeyed him, the most important rule he gave her, she broke, and it had almost cost her life.

He was glad she was taking a while to come up, he needed a few minutes to calm down, his mind kept replaying the scene of her going overboard again and again.

Phil shook his head and called Murray over the intercom. "Come watch the wheelhouse for a few minutes."

When Murray got there he looked at his longtime friend. "Phil, don't deal with this while you're angry."

Phil shook his head. "I've calmed down, I wouldn't hurt her, bust her butt yeah, but you know me well enough to know, I wouldn't actually hurt her."

Murray wanted to argue for the kid, but he also knew Phil was right, she had to learn that the rules on this boat was for her own good.

* * *

Phil stood in the doorway of his son's sleeping quarters. "Wheres she at?"

Josh called out for her and she came out of the bathroom, dragging her feet. Jake stopped her and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay."

Phil rolled his eyes. "She's not going in front of a firing squad Jake."

Jake slowly let his sister go, he felt for her, she looked scared to death. Jessie looked at Josh, almost pleading with her eyes, but he had no sympathy after he almost seen her swept over board.

Phil looked at his daughter and was filled with relief once again that she was okay. "Go on to my quarters and wait for me."

Jessie just hung her head and walked off.

Phil looked at Jake. "Boy you're way to kindhearted for your own good, the kid could have died out there." He knew Josh was in agreement with him, he was the one that pulled her back over that rail, it had scared him to death.

Jake nodded. "I understand that dad, but her mother treated like crap, I just don't think you should spank her."

Phil understood his son's point. "World of difference between me and Eve, I'll never leave a bruise on Jessie, ever, did I ever leave one on you two?"

Jake shook his head.. Phil turned and left and Jake looked at his brother. "I cant help feeling bad for her."

Josh sat down next to his little brother. "I feel bad for her too, just not enough to let her get killed, by doing something stupid again."

Jake flinched as he heard the districts sound of his sister getting a spanking, maybe he was still to close to being a kid, but he hated hearing her getting it. It went on for a minute and then stopped and Jake breathed sigh of relief. Josh shook his head. "It's not over remember dad likes to ask you stupid questions while he's spanking your ass."

Jake actually started laughing. "Why do parents do that, you're going to agree to anything they say when you're getting tore up."

Josh had to agree. "I know, don't make sense."

When they heard it start up again Josh shook his head. "She smarted off at him, I bet, she'll learn."

Didn't take long for Jessie to start wailing and then it stopped. Jake was relieved and a minute later the door opned and Jessie came busting in crawling on the bottom bunk crying. Phil stuck his head in. "You guys get some sleep. We have to unload in the morning, Jake I have some supplies I need you to pick up tomorrow."

Jake nodded and Phil left. Josh bent down and hugged his sister. "Its okay honey, calm down."

Jessie didn't know why she was so upset, her dad had just spanked her, it hadn't felt good, but it was nothing compared to being hit with her mother's fist, really she was more upset that she had screwed up , now her dad was going to dump her the first chance he got.

Jessie knew she had only herself to blame for doing something so dumb. For a minute she almost could believe her dad cared about her, he had told her , seeing her tumble over the edge had scared him to death, maybe he was just saying that, because it sure seemed like he didn't want her around.

She felt Jake's arms go around her. "Shh baby, its okay, it wasnt that bad was it?"

Jessie wiped her wet eyes and shook her head. "No, he didnt hurt me if thats what you mean, well it hurt, but you know what I mean right?"

Jake nodded. "Dad loves you Jessie, he was just worried like we were."

Jessie laid her head on Jake's shoulder, she just wished she could believe that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, it will probably be a week before I update this again, I got a few things I'm working on, but I will update.**

* * *

Jessie fixed the guys breakfast and then they headed out, they had just arrived in Dutch Harbor to unload the crab they had caught so far.

She knew everyone would be busy, she cleaned up and ran down to her quarters, she picked her few bit of clothes, she grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled on the coat Josh had gave her, even though it was to big,she didn't care. She peeked out the door that lead to the deck, everyone was busy unloading the crab, she inched along the side and and made it to the ladder, she scooted down and jumped off the boat, she wasn't going to wait for her dad to dump her, she would take care of herself.

Phil gave Jake his credit card, "Go to Jenna's warehouse, I ordered some clothes for the kid, they should be there, and I have a big order of food, don't take all day, I want to get out of here."

Jake nodded and took the card. Jenna ran a big warehouse that ordered supply's for the boats on their long trips.

Phil had his own count of the crab, but they were counted again as they were unloaded, he wanted to get down there and make sure the count was right.

* * *

Jessie was glad she had took the coat, it was cold and the wind was whipping around her stinging her face, she had stopped and bought a map of the area at a local store, she had used her last three dollars. She found the local airfield on the map and headed off in that direction. Jessie kept her head down, it was a pretty long walk but she was determined she was going to stowaway on a plane out of her and get as far away from her dad as she could, she knew when she wasn't wanted.

Jessie made it to the airfield in a hour, she lurked around the edge of the airfields looking for a open plane, she saw a couple and didn't see anyone around, so she made a dash across the landing strip heading for the closet one, anywhere had to be better than here. She got to the small plane and was just heading up the steps. " Young lady, where are you going?"

Jessie felt someone lift her off the step and she was set back on the runway. She looked up at the big blond man and couldn't help but smile. "Captain Sig."

Sig smiled down at the pretty little girl. "You know who I am?"

She nodded. "I used to watch the show, you're my favorite captain."

Sig noticed right away she was wearing a Cornelia Marie Jacket. "Well I'm flattered, You know who I am, who are you?"

"My names Jessie." She said.

"Well Jessie its awfully cold out here, I'm waiting for a plane bringing in a new greenhorn for my boat, want to go in, I'll buy you a hot chocolate." He said.

Jessie looked back at the plane, but a hot chocolate sounded awfully good. "Well okay I guess."

Sig took her cold little hand in his, she was going to freeze out here. "Let's get you warmed up."

Jessie skipped along beside him, maybe Captain Sig would hire her for his boat, he seemed awfully nice.

* * *

Sig got the girl a hot chocolate and then excused himself for a minute. He pulled out his cell and called Phil's boat. Phil answered. "Hey Phil, its Sig, you missing a crew member, short, looks like shes six or seven."

"Dammit, that kids going to be the death of me, wheres she at?" Phil asked.

"The airfield I caught her trying to sneak on a plane. But she's fine, sitting inside drinking a hot chocolate."

"Shit, what is that girl thinking?" Phil asked.

Sig looked around the corner she was still there. "Your kid?"

Phil sighed. "Yeah, she stowed away on the boat as soon as crab season is over I got to find her a home."

Sig shook his head, he would talk with Phil when he took Jessie back . "Look I'm waiting on a new deckhand, I'll bring her back as soon as they get here."

"Thanks Sig, I appreciate it." Phil said.

"No problem." Sig hung up and walked back over to Jessie. "Good."

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Sig sat down next to her. "Captain Sig, would you hire me, I'm looking for work."

Sig couldn't help but smile, she was cute as a button. "Well if you were a little older, I would in a minute, but you're just a little to young."

Jessie's smile fell. "I would work real hard, I can cook, and clean, and I'll bring you coffee all night and I don't eat much, I don't need much room, I could sleep on the floor."

Sig's heart went out to the kid, poor thing, he wondered what was going on with Phil and Jessie, she seemed very unhappy. "I bet you're a real hard worker, Jessie, I had to call your dad.."

The little girl jumped up but Sig grabbed her. "Calm down, okay..I'm taking you back to the boat, he's worried honey, you cant just be running off."

Jessie sighed now she would have to go back there even though her dad didn't really want her. "Okay." She said resigned to her fate.

Sig gave her a hug. "It'll be okay, c'mon, my plane just landed, lets pick up my deckhand and get you home."

* * *

Sig carried the girl down the dock, she happily munching on the big bag of candy Sig had stopped and got her. They came to the Cornelia Marie and Sig walked aboard, Phil was waiting on deck and Jessie seen he didn't look happy, she clung tighter to Sig.

"Thanks Sig for bringing her back." Phil said.

"No problem, she's a sweetheart." Sig said smiling the girl.

"Jessie go to the wheelhouse." Phil said.

Jessie's eyes teared up, but she didn't let them fall. Sig gave her a hug. "I'll see you again Jessie."

Jessie hugged him. "If you change your mind, I can still come work for you."

Sig grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, now scoot." He said sitting her down. Jessie ran off and Sig looked at his long time friend. "Phil you're my friend, but how you're treating that kid, is fucked up."

Phil sighed. "Sig don't start, I cant take care of a child on a boat."

"Bullshit, kids are home schooled all the time, you could make it work, she needs a dad, not a captain, that little girl wants someone to love her so bad, she begged me to take her with me, hell even if you cant keep her how about at least treating her like your kid while she's here, that poor kid need you." Sig said a little angry with Phil's attitude.

'Its just she'll be gone soon, then she's going to be so damn attached to everyone she's going to be hurt even worse, maybe if she thinks I'm a bastard she wont want to stay with me." Phil said.

Sig shook his head. "You're going to do what you think is best, but at least give the kid some descent memories of her dad, Phil this is not you."

Phil didn't know what to do anymore, this was dumped on his lap so fast. "Thanks Sig."

Sig shook his hand. "See you around."

Phil looked up at the wheelhouse , he might as well go talk to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

Phil walked in the wheelhouse to find his daughter sitting in the chair on opposite side of the room. She had been crying and he sighed and sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Jessie come here." He said sitting back in his chair.

Jessie got up and walked over trying to swipe the tears off her face, knowing she would be crying soon enough again, she just knew he was going to spank her for running away.

Jessie stopped a few feet away and looked down at the floor, unable to look the man in his eyes.

Phil reached out lifted her chin, looking in eyes so much like his own. "Why did you run away, because I spanked you?"

"No." Jessie said just wanted to go hide from him.

"Okay why?" He asked again.

Jessie sighed and pushed her messy hair behind her ear. "Cause you don't want me, I figured I might as go ahead and leave, I don't wanna go to no damn foster home."

Phil gave her a stern look. "No cursing."

Jessie just looked away. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Jessie, I'm not trying to mean , I want the best for you, I mean that, I don't want you growing up on a boat with a bunch of men, no women around, thats not best for you, I promised you I would find you a good home with two parents." he said wanting her to understand.

Jessie glared at him. "You don't care, I'm just some damn mistake you made, not like Josh and Jake, you wanted them, I was just a accident, Eve told me I was, she said you didn't want me, that you told her to get a abortion!" The child yelled.

Phil paled, she knew things no child should ever know thanks to her fucked up mother. "Jessie..I regret that, you might not have been planned, but you're not a accident..."

Jessie looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Then why do you keep treating me like one?"

Jessie turned to run from the wheelhouse but ran right into Jake who had overhead the conversation. Jake picked her up. "Jessie, we all love you baby, even dad."

Jessie just shook her head and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Let me go."

"Let her down son." Phil said.

Jake looked at his dad, but his father just repeated what he said.

He sat her down and she ran out of the wheelhouse. "Jake she's not ready to hear anything right now, leave her be, we're fixing to head out anyway, you boys get to working on bait bags."

Jake nodded and turned and left and Phil just rubbed his head, he had no way to get through to the girl, Eve had did a dandy job of messing her up.

* * *

Jessie ran in the her quarters and flopped on the bed, she frowned and looked at the box of stuff on Jake's bunk, it had her name on it.

Jessie wiped her eyes and opened the box and pulled out a pile of clothes, it was more clothes than she had ever owned in her whole life, she fingered the jeans and sweaters, long sleeved shirts and a jacket and a coat, she pulled out a pair of sneakers and grinned, new stuff just for her, she quickly shed the rags she had been wearing and pulled on the jeans and a long sleeved shirt and then bent down to put the new shoes on.

Jessie carefully folded the rest of the clothes and put them in the one empty drawer in the small dresser.

She looked in the box and grinned as she pulled out a new laptop, she always had to borrow her dad's when he wasn't using it, she couldn't believe she could read whenever she wanted now.

Then she saw the little stuffed kitten and she grinned and pulled it out hugging it, no one had ever got her nothing in her whole life. She sat the kitten on the bottom bunk and put the laptop back in it's case and ran out of their quarters up the stairs to the the wheelhouse, busting in the door.

Phil jumped from the noise but relaxed when he seen it was Jessie. She came to a sudden stop in front of him. "Thank you Captain, I never had such nice stuff my whole entire life."

Phil looked at the kid, seeing the happiness in her eyes and it got to him, that she had never had anyone take care of her, he might have thought he was doing his part sending child support, but her mother hadn't spent a penny on her, and he accepted the fact, it was his fault for cutting himself from her life.

"You're welcome Jessie." He said.

Jessie shifted from foot to foot. "Umm are you gonna punish me for running away?" She was still nervous about that, and just wanted to get it over with so she could go get on her new laptop.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, afraid so." He called Josh up to the wheelhouse and her eyes got wide, what was Josh gonna whip her, she wondered.

Josh came in and grinned at his little sister. "Josh, Jessie here tried to run off today." Jessie watched Josh's eyes darken and he gave her a not very happy look. "I want you to take her down and get that weather suit and gloves I ordered for her, you're in charge of her, keep her right beside you, she's going to fill bait bags for the next couple of hours."

Jessi grinned. "For real, you mean it?" She said now really hopping from foot to foot..

Josh had to bite the inside of his lip not to laugh. Phil gave her a stern look."This is a punishment, its work, and you better not leave Josh's side for one second, because if you do, he going to spank your butt, then I will too, do you understand?"

Jessie tried her best not to smile, but it did no good, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes sir, I understand, I'll stay right beside Josh." She said and grinned up at his big brother.

"Go on get outta here." Phil said and the girl practically raced for the door. "Josh stay right on top of her, the seas are pretty calm, but if it gets choppy, send her back in."

Josh nodded and smiled at his dad. "You ain't foolin' me dad, you like the kid." Josh said befor he took off.

Phil just rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.

* * *

Josh stayed right near his sister and he ran the bait through the chopper and pushed it down in a lug for her to fill the bags with, she was as enthusiastic as anyone he had ever seen "This is fun Josh."

He grinned at his sister. "yeah you got a weird idea of fun." Josh said as he watched her do a damn good job, she was fast too. "You're doing a good job kid."

Jessie smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Jake and Freddie came over. "Hey little one, you going to a part of the crew now?" Freddie asked.

"Yes sir, the Captain is gonna let me help you guys." She said about busting she looked so happy.

Jake grinned. "Never seen no one happy about doing the bait bags, we might have to keep you on greenhorn." He teased.

Phil watched from the wheelhouse, she looked so happy and she was doing a good job, he couldn't help but smile, seems like fishing might be in her blood, he wouldn't be surprised. Phil sighed, he had to get through to her that he was doing what was best for her, that he did care about her.

* * *

Josh tapped his sister's shoulder. "okay kid, get moving, you been out here long enough."

Josh shook his head when she began to pout. "Stop that, get a move on."

"Oh okay." She said and Josh followed her over to the hatch. "You did a good job Jessie."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Josh."

He bent and kissed her cheek. "Go get a hot shower, okay?"

Jessie nodded and took off and he smiled, no way was dad going to be able to send her way, he was confident of that.

* * *

Jessie took her shower and put on a pair of the sweats pants and a sweatshirt her dad had got her. She tried to brush her hair, but she had so many tangles cause it was so long, usually Josh or Jake brushed it for her, she sighed and took the brush and ran up to the wheelhouse. Phil waved her over. "You did a good job Jessie."

"Thank you, will you brush my hair, Josh or Jake always does it for me." She explained looking shy about asking.

Phil nodded and she handed him the brush and turned around, Phil brushed her long hair carefully trying not to pull, hell he didn't know shit about little girls, what did he know about taking care of a girls hair. "You know, you can cut it off if its to much trouble." She volunteered

Phil growled. "Not cuttin' your hair girl."

Jessie stood patiently until he was done. "Thank you."

Phil nodded and handed her back the brush. "Everyone is going to sleep a while until we get to the fishing grounds, why don't you get your laptop and come up here keep me company, so I don't fall asleep."

Jessie grinned. "Okay, I'll be back." She said and raced off.

Phil just shook his head, it was getting harder and harder to keep himself aloof from her.

Jessie spent the evening with Phil, running him coffee up from the galley and being surprisingly full of chatter.

Phil was glad for the company, but he worried about the girl's erratic sleeping habits aboard the boat.

Jessie sat her lap top down and walked over."What are you doing?"

"Changing course." Phil said showing her how to put in the coordinates on the electronic navigation. "Cool." She said watching him.

"Here." He said lifting her on his lap. Phil read her off the coordinates and watched her carefully as she put them in. "I didn't mess up did I?" Jessie asked turning to look at him.

"No, you did just fine Jessie." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Jessie smiled and yawned. "You sleepy?" he asked.

"Nope." She lied, she was liking having her dad all to herself for a while, and plus he was being nice to her.

Phil was going to send her to bed, but he didn't. "Captain, can I help again tomorrow, on deck I mean?"

Phil wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on his chest. "Well have to see how the weather is, they'll be dropping pots, maybe, okay?"

Jessie yawned and nodded sleepily. "Kay." Phil smiled as she dozed off in his arms, he knew he should get up and put her to bed, he could put her in his bunk, but he sat there just watching his daughter sleep.


End file.
